


Take me back

by cherik_pain



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_pain/pseuds/cherik_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esto lo hice para una amiga, como regalo del amigo invisible, espero que les guste. Es la primera vez que publico algo acá.</p></blockquote>





	Take me back

Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Escribir, por ejemplo: “la noche está estrellada, y tiritan, azules, los astros a lo lejos”  
El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta.

 

*1972*

 

Charles se despertó porque su cabeza parecía explotar, se pasó una mano por la cara y miró hacia la ventana volteando sobre su espalda, pudo notar que todavía era de noche porque no se filtraba ni una pizca de luz, aunque sus cortinas eran dobles y totalmente oscuras, siempre había un poquito más de claridad cuando el sol estaba arriba, miró al techo soltando un gruñido ronco.  
El dolor de cabeza no era por falta de “medicina”, tenía su dosis diaria bien administrada, pero su cabeza punzaba y quería gritar.  
Era esa sensación de nuevo, tan conocida por él después de que los chicos se fueron de la escuela, era esa soledad en su pecho, él vacío en su corazón y la nostalgia en cada rincón de la casa, cuando pensó eso volteó la mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama, vacío, frío y sin deshacer, como desde hace diez años. Se levantó bruscamente y fue directo al baño a lavarse la cara, mientras se sujetaba por la pileta y se miraba al espejo con el agua goteando de su cara todavía, su mente no dejaba de jugarle terribles pasadas, de repente se vio sentado en el pasto hablando sobre la mansión y sus posibles reformas. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

*1962*

Estaba sentado en el pasto escuchándolo hablar, hacía unos cuantos minutos que se había perdido en la conversación, pero no porque ésta careciera de sentido o porque quién platicaba con él no fuera interesante, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, justamente porque era extremadamente interesante; en todos los aspectos, fue por eso que él se perdió, cuando se dio cuenta su mente divagaba por el color de sus ojos, la forma en la que le caía el cabello por la frente, como movía sus manos cuando hablaba, la forma en la que pronunciaba las palabras, con cuanto amor y pasión hablaba sobre las cosas que irían hacer… ¡Ay todas las cosas que tenían planeado hacer! Si tan solo el destino colaborase.  
Arrolló sus piernas y se abrazó a ellas mientras su compañero seguía hablando entusiasmadamente, ladeó la cabeza para verlo mejor y sonrió cuando el castaño lo miró directo a los ojos como si le estuviera preguntando algo, “eres tan hermoso ¿qué me estás haciendo?” pensó, pero de hecho, sí le estaba preguntando algo.  
\- ¿Qué crees? –interrumpió sus divagaciones sobre su belleza-dime algo porque sino pensaré que estás de acuerdo –rió, en esa época eran tan felices.  
\- Yo… lo siento Charles, no estaba escuchándote.  
\- Pero te estabas riendo –entrecerró los ojos con un gesto de picardía.  
\- Sonreía, es distinto –dijo serio desviando la mirada- dime que era.  
\- No –miró al cielo apoyando ambas manos en el paso hacia atrás – no si no me dices por que “sonreías”.

Lo miró de reojo, pero el otro desviaba la mirada, sonrió al verlo así, parecía estar pensando en algo para cambiar de tema, lo observó un segundo, cada que lo veía se preguntaba cómo es que alguien como Erik Lehnsherr podía ser su amigo, todo había sido tan… raro, pero Erik era especial, tenía ese algo que hacía que Charles confiara en él, que lo quisiera tener cerca. Cada que Charles descubría algo, lo primero en lo que su cerebro pensaba era: tengo que decírselo a Erik, cuando veía algo, pensaba en lo que Erik hubiera dicho, si no estaba junto a él, siempre era Erik, siempre estaba en su mente, como si una vez que hubo llegado ahí, no quiso salir nunca más.  
Charles se tiró al agua para rescatarlo, ¿habría hecho eso por alguien más? No, aunque quizá Erik pensara que así era él, que Charles haría eso por cualquiera, pero la realidad era que no, no lo haría por cualquiera.  
Su amigo estiró las piernas y recostó su espalda en el pasto llevando ambas manos bajo su nuca y cerrando los ojos ante el sol.

\- Sonreía porque me sentí feliz –murmuró, tenía toda la atención del castaño, como siempre, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados todavía – me sentí feliz acá y ahora, contigo Charles, amigo mío, este momento está lleno de una paz que hace tiempo no sentía.

Y era verdad, Erik nunca fue tan feliz como en aquel entonces, nunca antes había sonreído de aquella manera, nunca más lo volvió hacer. Nunca más volvería a pasar tardes tan relajadas al lado de alguien, nunca más los días le iban a parecer así de claros, sus carcajadas nunca más serían por alegría, y por sobre todo, sus lágrimas, esas jamás volverían a ser de felicidad.  
Es que al lado de Charles había encontrado un pilar en su vida, algo que llenaba ese vacío y esa falta de amor, aún cuando creía que esos sentimientos eran fraternales, aún cuando no se pasaba horas admirando su belleza y reclamando internamente su cercanía a las mujeres e incluso a Hank… -ese niño no le gustaba- aún en ese entonces, Charles era todo lo que él necesitaba y quería, “¿Cómo es que alguien se puede meter tan por debajo de tu piel?” se preguntaba cada vez que se encontraba pensando en Charles, cada vez que iba asumiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
Oh… el primer amor de verdad es así, arrasa con todo y no deja nada.

Erik se dio cuenta que hacía varios minutos Charles no decía nada, entonces abrió los ojos, encandilado por la luz del sol, no vio bien la expresión de su amigo, pero juraría que lo veía sonriendo, iba a llevar una mano para cubrirse la cara del sol para poder verlo bien, pero en un segundo ya no era necesario, porque el reflejo del sol fue tapado por la cara de Charles, que se acercaba a la suya lentamente, Erik abrió finalmente los ojos tranquilo, Charles sonreía apenas, estaba muy cerca de su rostro, llevó una mano hacia su mejilla y la acarició, Erik no sabía a qué venía eso, pero algo en su interior se retorció mientras su respiración se aceleraba, por un segundo, cuando el castaño se acercó más, casi rozando sus narices, pensó que lo iba a besar. Pero no.  
\- Me hacen muy feliz esas palabras Erik.

Susurró y el aludido pudo sentir sus alientos mezclarse, si no estuviera contra el suelo, caería, Charles sonrió cortando todo el espacio que había entre ambos labios y lo besó, al fin lo hizo, algo que deseaba desde tiempo, ambos, en realidad, al fin pudo sentir la textura de los finos labios de Erik, quien en primer momento solo quedó quieto mientras Charles presionaba los labios contra los suyos.  
Erik estaba en shock, ¿de verdad lo había hecho? Charles siempre bromeaba con esas cosas pero… nunca pensó que de verdad lo haría, menos en ese momento ¿estaría leyendo su mente? ¿Estaría escuchando todos sus pensamientos antes? ¿Sabría que se moría por besas esos labios rojos? No le importó, ahora ya estaba hecho, entreabrió un poco sus labios al fin correspondiendo al beso, ¡por dios! ¡Se estaban besando!  
Y se sentía tan bien… Quitó una mano de debajo de su cuello torpemente y la llevó hacia la nuca de Charles mientras abría más los labios y lo atraía hacia sí, el menor no tardó en profundizar el beso, introdujo su lengua en la boca de su amigo y la recorrió, saboreando cada parte de Erik, era el mejor sabor que habría probado nunca. El alemán se sentía igual. Al separarse ambos se sintieron mareados, era la embriaguez del momento, un momento que los dos querían que dure para siempre, y más lo querrían su supieran su futuro.  
No se dijeron nada por un largo rato, solo se dedicaron a contemplarse, Charles, siempre atrevido en ese sentido, y el que había dado el paso inicial, no sabía que decir, había actuado por puro impulso y no se había detenido a pensar si el otro podría corresponder o no el beso, pero lo hizo, y eso le hacía infinitamente feliz.  
Erik rió, una risa con sonido y todo, de esas que solo le regalaba a Charles, las sinceras, llenas de sentimiento, en este caso –y en la mayoría- de amor.

\- Charles Xavier tiene que hacer todo bien –dijo riendo, Charles frunció el ceño sin entender realmente – ahora resulta que también besa bien.

Charles rió avergonzado y un ligero tono rosa cubrió sus mejillas, era la primera vez que lo veía así, y era simplemente hermoso. “Adorable” pensó Erik.

\- ¿A qué viene esto, Charles? –seguía tendido en el pasto y Charles se tenía que controlar para no tirarse encima suyo.  
\- Yo… lo siento, simplemente fue un impulso.  
\- Espero que los tengas más de seguido –Charles desvió la mirada intentando no reír, sabía que estaba actuando como un adolescente pero también sabía que después de eso todo sería distinto, Erik apoyó sus brazos en el pasto y se sentó –Charles –llamó –te quiero.

Y no hicieron falta más explicaciones, porque no lo decía de la manera en la que lo decía siempre, no decía de forma amigable, y Charles lo sabía, sabía lo que ese sentimiento significaba, Erik sabía que era correspondido, lo vio en el brillo de los grandes ojos azules de su amigo y en la sonrisa que le siguió después. Él amaba, y era amado.  
Nunca había sentido tanta paz.  
Nunca la volverían a sentir.

Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Yo lo quise, y a veces él también me quiso.

*1972*

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Charles junto con un sollozo, esos recuerdos lo lastimaban más que las voces en su cabeza cuando no se inyectaba el maldito “remedio” que Hank había fabricado para que pudiera caminar, para que pudiera dormir, y para que pudiera vivir en “paz”.  
Aunque esa vida que llevaba estaba lejos de ser considerada como pacífica, si bien casi ni salía de la mansión y no hacía nada de su vida, él no tenía paz, los recuerdos lo atormentaban constantemente, el recuerdo de su hermana, de sus amigos yendo a la guerra, el recuerdo de él…  
Sacudió la cabeza y se pasó las manos por la cara tirando su cabello hacia atrás mirando fijo al espejo, las ojeras eran incluso mayores de lo que recordaba, sorbió por la nariz una gran cantidad de aire intentando calmarse y salió directo a su habitación nuevamente, caminó tambaleándose hacia una esquina dónde estaba la mesa que contenía sus licores, tomó un vaso y se sirvió whiskey, bebió un gran trago y arrugó la cara, el liquido picaba en su garganta aunque estuviese acostumbrado a ello, se sentó en un gran sillón cerca de la mesa con la botella en la mano derecha y el vaso en la otra, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, el dolor persistía, de un trago se bebió todo el licor que quedaba en el vaso y una risa amarga escapó de su garganta, no podía estar despierto a esa hora, pero después de todo ¿qué hora era? Dejó el vaso caer, no le importaba si se rompía, al final, no sería lo único ni lo primero roto en ese lugar, para su suerte solo cayó en el sofá. Tosió un poco y se llevó la botella a los labios, estaban resecos y le dolían. Tomó un trago y escuchó una voz, una voz tan familiar que le dolió, se volvió a reír amargamente todavía con la botella en sus labios y se derramó un poco sobre su cara.  
“Tonight you’re mine, completely” cantó la voz, no, por el amor de dios no, se repetía Charles. Pero bajó la mirada y lo vio con toda claridad, como si no fuera una visión, como si no fuera un maldito y doloroso recuerdo, lo vio ahí, nítido y hermoso, sintió que si estiraba su mano, podría tocarlo.

*1962*

Charles estaba todavía descalzo y se estaba vistiendo cuando alguien entró a su habitación sin pedir permiso, como era costumbre pensó que era Raven, estaba de espalda hacia la puerta, todavía faltaba ponerse la camisa “Raven, por el amor de Dios, ¿cuántas veces te he pedido que no entres así? ni siquiera me termino de vestir, y podrías encontrarme en una situación peor” se quejó y rió a la vez por la última frase, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo único que escuchó fue la puerta cerrarse, con las mangas de la remera puesta y levantando los brazos para terminar de vestirse se volteó, pero no era Raven.  
\- Oh… Erik –rió y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al sentirse observado con tanto cariño por el mayor que estaba recostado por la puerta con los brazos en su espalda, Charles terminó de vestirse algo incómodo –Pensé que era… pensé que era Raven entrando sin llamar como siempre.  
\- ¿Es eso una indirecta?  
\- ¿Indirecta?  
\- -Porque entré sin tocar.  
\- Oh… -se acomodó la ropa- no lo dije por eso, lo juro –levantó ambas manos- pero ¿a qué vienes?  
\- ¿A qué crees?

Empezó a caminar hacia Charles quien por alguna extraña razón se puso nervioso de golpe, Erik sonrió Charles entreabrió los labios para decir algo pero lo calló, no sabía que decir, el solo hecho de estar a solas con Erik en su habitación lo ponía nervioso, aunque anteriormente ya habían estado así, pero después de que supieron los “verdaderos sentimientos” de ambos, y que eran correspondidos, eso lo preocupó, porque si antes le era difícil no quedarse mirándole los labios a Erik, ahora le era imposible.  
Por otra parte, para Erik era tal vez más duro el trabajo que debía hacer para controlarse y no estamparlo contra una pared cuando reía o simplemente hacía una de sus bromas tan “especiales”, pero de verdad que necesitaba hablarlo, esa frustración estaba haciendo que se volviera loco.

\- No sé –Charles sonrió cuando Erik se posó frente suyo y lo tomó por la cintura de manera rápida y fuerte, soltó un ligero suspiro por lo rápido de la acción y al chocar con su cuerpo puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de Erik- ilumíname.  
\- Con gusto –sonrió y elevó una mano hacia la nuca de Charles y lo besó, lento, suave, se introdujo en la boca de Charles con todo el permiso del otro, sabía tan bien, Erik se separó y Charles se quejó alzando una mano hacia el cabello del alemán para traerlo hacia sí nuevamente y lo volvió a besar, fue correspondido, pero Erik nuevamente se separó.  
\- No viniste acá para dejarme con ganas de besarte –rió tirándose hacia atrás y haciendo que Erik lo sostuviese con fuerza.  
\- Claro que no, puedes besarme todo lo que quieras –rió arrimando su nariz al cuello de Charles –pero quiero que me digas algo –Charles lo miró.  
\- Tienes mi atención –rió y Erik se apartó hasta llegar al sofá cerca de la mesa con licores al lado de la ventana y se sentó mirando el impecable orden de la habitación.  
\- ¿Me quieres? –levantó la mano para que Charles no respondiera todavía- pero hablo en serio, hablo de ese querer que te molesta si no lo dices todo el tiempo, hablo de que si sientes lo mismo, si cuando me ves también te da alegría, si piensas en mí, si también matarías y darías la vida por mí como –se calló –como lo haría por ti, si sientes que no hay ningún vacío que rellenar cuando estás a mi lado, si quieres abrazarme solo para saber que estoy bien, si piensas que estaré haciendo cuando no estamos juntos, si me admiras como te admiro, si sientes que ese sentimiento crece cada día más, sé que suena todo tan asquerosamente cursi –rió bajando la mirada a sus rodillas- pero necesito saber si me quieres así o, o solo me quieres.

Charles estaba impresionado por la verborragia de Erik, no es que no fuera elocuente, de hecho, daba discursos bastantes convincentes, pero eso, lo dejó atónito, seguía en la posición de antes y estaba algo mareado por la lluvia de palabras, Erik levantó la mirada y sus ojos estaban bastante rojos, Charles no pudo resistir el impulso y caminó hacia él, se sentó a su lado en el sillón y tomó su cara con sus manos así haciendo que sus narices chocaran.  
“Mírame” pidió, Erik lo hizo, con confianza, no con esa debilidad de alguien que acababa, en otras palabras, de declarar su amor más profundo.

\- Charles yo… necesito saberlo –Charles sonrió y se puso serio, luego volvió a sonreír como si no supiera que hacer, como si tuviera miles de sentimientos encontrados, claro que sabía que sentía por Erik, claro que creía que Erik lo sabía también, después de todo fue él quien lo besó aquella tarde en el pasto, pero ¿realmente estaba seguro de todos sus sentimientos hacia Erik? – necesito saberlo porque te amo.

Charles no necesitó pensar más, Erik lo amaba, lo amaba y lo acababa de decir de una manera que nunca creyó capaz por alguien como él…. ¿alguien como él? ¿Qué mierda quería decir eso? Era Erik y no importaba como fuera, él se enamoró de esa forma de ser, de su humor, sus días buenos –que eran pocos- y sus días malos, de cómo reía y del entusiasmo que tenía al hablar de las cosas que le gustaba.

\- Te amo, Erik, lo hago –y aunque no estaba seguro de eso antes de decirlo, cuando lo hizo se sintió tan bien y tan real que no lo dudó más, Erik sonrió y eso oprimió el corazón del castaño y lo hinchó nuevamente, porque con esas pocas palabras había conseguido una sonrisa más en la persona que amaba.

Se acercó a más a Erik, todo su cuerpo, pasó ambas manos por su nuca y lo trajo hacia él besándolo de manera decidida y deseosa. Erik rió en medio del beso y lo abrazó por la cintura inclinándose un poco sobre Charles, quién se movió incómodo y se sentó sobre las piernas del alemán. Erik rió apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá y separando sus labios de los del castaño.

\- Mañana es el día –dijo mirando al techo, a Charles poco le importaba eso en ese momento, quería a Erik, ahora, ya.  
\- ¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó besándole una mejilla de manera suave.  
\- ¿Me seguirás amando mañana? –ladeó la cabeza.  
\- ¿Qué? –rió.  
\- Solo es una… -se encogió de hombros pero Charles lo interrumpió antes de terminar.  
\- Claro que sí ¿lo dudas?  
\- Iba decir una canción –rió, aunque era verdad, tenía miedo, Erik Lehnsherr temía que Charles lo abandonara, es que su amor era tanto que temía amar lo suficiente por ambos. Charles rió ajeno a sus pensamientos.

“Tonight you’re mine, completely –cantó Erik y ambos sonrieron- You give your love, so sweetly, tonight the light of love is in your eyes”, siguió cantando mientras Charles empezaba a besar su cuello, “Will you love me tomorrow? Is it a lasting treasure, or just a moment preasure?”  
No pudo seguir cantando porque en ese momento Charles sacó su lengua para lamer su cuello justo dónde estaba una vena, soltó un suspiro y apretó sus manos contra las caderas de Charles, quien se movió sobre sus piernas creando una fricción entre ambos y al mismo tiempo mordiendo el lóbulo derecho de Erik, que soltó un gemido bajo.  
“Can I believe the magic of your sighs? –Cantó Charles ahora- que oportuno” rió, Erik le tomó de las piernas y se puso de pié con él a horcajadas.  
“Will you still love me tomorrow?” Erik volvió a cantar y Charles le calló con un beso profundo, hizo su lengua recorrer toda la cavidad del contrario, caminó hacia la cama con Charles todavía en sus brazos y despacio lo recostó en ella. Lo amaba, Erik lo amaba tanto, empezó a besarlo lentamente en los labios, después siguió su cuello, Charles no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, lo mucho que lo deseaba, Erik bajó sus manos hacia el borde de la remera de Charles y empezó a quitársela, una vez que lo hizo por completo, volvió inclinarse sobre él, besando todo a su paso, pasó las manos por el torso del castaño hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón y se detuvo mientras besaba su pecho, Charles soltó un suspiro y llevó ambas manos hacia el buzo de Erik tirando hacia arriba, Erik sonrió y se apartó quitándoselo él mismo, Charles abrazó la cintura de Erik con sus piernas sonriendo y pasó ambas manos por el torso desnudo del mayor que rió.

\- Erik –suspiró Charles una vez que el otro estaba nuevamente encima suyo besándolo y acariciando su entrepierna por encima de la tela del pantalón, Erik lo ignoró y desprendió su pantalón introduciendo su mano hasta su ropa interior y apretando su miembro ya despierto –Erik –esta vez fue mezclado con un gemido que el otro interpretó de placer –Erik por dios, esto me está matando –dijo rápidamente y el aludido sonrió quitando su mano de la ropa ajena mientras besaba su cuello sosteniéndolo del pelo y apoyando su pelvis contra la de Charles.  
\- A mí también –suspiró en su oído -¿lo ves? –hizo el mismo movimiento anterior y sus erecciones chocaron sobre las telas.  
\- Mierda –murmuró Charles empujándolo hacia un costado y desabrochando el pantalón de Erik que lo miraba sorprendido –lo siento pero –rió al quitárselo por completo junto con los calzados y el calzoncillo, tragó saliva al verlo completamente desnudo y se olvidó que diría.

Erik estiró una mano y lo atrajo hacia sí nuevamente, Charles estaba a horcajadas encima de él ahora y se movía constantemente, para Erik eso no era justo, él estaba completamente desnudo y Charles lo tocaba a su antojo, recorría con ambas manos todo su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, como si hiciera años que deseara hacerlo y fuera su única y última oportunidad, se movía constantemente haciendo contacto con la erección de Erik pero él tenía su pantalón puesto, no… no era justo.  
Erik se separó empujando un poco hacia atrás a Charles que lo miró entre sorprendido y preocupado.

\- ¿Qu-qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? –preguntó agitado, Erik negó.  
\- Solo –tragó saliva y volvió a posicionarse encima de él, Charles sonrió, era hermoso como el cabello le caía en la cara a Erik –solo necesito hacerlo ya.

Charles asintió enérgicamente y bajó sus manos hasta su propio pantalón para quitárselo, Erik terminó por hacerlo él, lo tenía bajo suyo completamente desnudo y le parecía lo más hermoso que podía existir, lo miró un largo rato hasta que Charles pareció enrojecer de pies a cabeza y se sintió aún más excitado solo por el hecho de ser observado por esos fijos ojos celestes, lo tomó de la cara y le dio el beso más sensual que se pudo imaginar, luego lo miró a los ojos con súplica, ya no aguantaba más sentir el roce de Erik en su entrada junto con su dedos y no sentirlo dentro, Erik entendió y quitó su mano para introducirse en él lentamente.  
No era un vacío del alma el que Charles necesitaba que lo llene, no era el vacío del corazón del cual Erik hablaba, era uno mucho más carnal y a medida que sus movimientos se aceleraban junto con sus respiraciones agitadas y uno que otro gemido cada vez más fuerte por parte de ambos, se sentía más vivo, con los besos y caricias de Erik, más amado, un solo movimiento más de Erik y una presión en su miembro con una mano y se vino sobre su estómago contrayendo su interior y provocando que minuto más tarde Erik hiciese lo mismo. Se quedó encima de él respirando agitado y después se tumbó hacia un lado atrayendo a Charles contra su pecho.

\- Eso fue hermoso, te amo –le dio un beso sobre su frente y Charles cerró los ojos abrazándose por su pecho.  
\- Lo sé –respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, Erik los cubrió con la sábana y le acariciaba el cabello, cuando pensó que Charles estaba dormido finalmente, decidió que tal vez también debería dormir y dejar de observarlo, mañana sería un largo día, supuso. Aunque jamás se cruzarían por su mente todos los hechos que le seguirían a eso.  
“Tonight with words unspoken, and you say that I’m the only one… But will my heart be broken when the night meets the morning star? I’d like to know that you love is love I can be sure of...” volvió a cantar en susurrós Erik mientras sentía la calma respiración de Charles en su pecho, estaba tan en paz, pero algo en su interior le decía que no podía estar seguro, que nada dura para siempre. Cerró los ojos con angustia, y felicidad.

 

*1972*

“En las noches como esta lo tuve en mis brazos  
Lo besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito.  
Él me quiso, a veces, yo también lo quería.”

 

Charles soltó la botella y se abrazó a sus piernas llorando sin pudor, estaba solo, en la cama no había nadie, era todo un recuerdo, recuerdo… que fea sonaba esa palabra ahora, tantos momentos buenos tirados a la nada por un solo acto equivocado.  
Se quedó dormido en el sofá, no sabía la hora, pero despertó con los gruñidos de Hank como Bestia, y cuando bajó, lo vio colgado de los pies gruñéndole a otro tipo. No quería saber de nadie y mucho menos que lo llamaran profesor. El discurso de Logan le pareció ridículo, su cabeza seguía doliendo y tenía ganas de mandarlo a la mierda, y de hecho, eso hizo, estaba a punto de salir cuando Logan le dijo que el Charles que él conocía nunca abandonaría a nadie, mucho menos si lo amó, y cuando le dijo que Erik y él lo habían mandado desde el futuro, juntos, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, miles de imágenes ¿sería verdad eso? ¿Habría un futuro en el cual Erik y él podrían estar juntos?, terminó aceptando casi contra su propia voluntad, en su interior miles de cosas le daban vuelta ¿volvería ver a Erik? ¿Estaba preparado para eso?  
No, definitivamente no lo estaba.

 

*Pentágono*

Mucho tiempo había pasado encerrado ahí, tenía tiempo de sobra para pesar en todo, cada que meditaba, estaba más seguro de que sus intenciones eran claras, estaba más seguro de lo que hizo, él tenía un objetivo, tenía que proteger a los de su clase, basta de esconderse, basta de seguir ordenes, basta de siempre estar a merced de gente que hace lo que quiere con ellos. Pero por más que ese discurso diera vuelta en su cabeza todos los días, nada podía hacer, estaba completamente indefenso ahí. Lo único que le quedaba era planear, planear una venganza, planear una manera de salir… Pero no, su mente la mayoría del tiempo viajaba hasta unos ojos azules enormes, viajaba hacia ese cabello castaño, unos labios rojos y esas pecas esparcidas por sobre todo su cuerpo.  
“Charles” era lo que más ocupaba espacio en su mente, y su corazón. Siempre recordaba aquella noche, y los momentos que le siguieron, el día después, la maldita bala, la maldita Moira. Erik lo dijo “te quiero de mi lado” no era cualquier propuesta y sabía que Charles debería entenderlo, necesitaba que lo entendiese, lo quería con él, como amigo, como amor, como hombre, como apoyo.

“Como no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos,  
Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche,   
Pensar que no lo tengo, sentir que lo he perdido.”

Pero Charles nunca entendería lo que era vivir una vida como la suya, nunca entendería todo lo que le pasó, no entendió lo de Shaw, después de todo ¿qué mierda esperaba Charles que él hiciera? ¿Qué hablara con él? ¿Solucionarlo con unas esposas en sus muñecas? Un tipo como Shaw no podía ser encarcelado, no podía estar suelto, no entendería jamás. Y Charles jamás entendería todo lo que ese hijo de puta le hizo, todo lo que le quitó, porque él siempre vivió en una burbuja de paz –tal vez no tanta- pero nada comparado a la vida que tuvo que llevar Erik desde pequeño, tuvo que aprender a vivir con eso, con ese odio y rencor en su corazón. Todo hasta que Charles llegó a él, a su corazón, hasta que le dijo que no era todo lo que había ahí, que tenía amor y ternura… ¿la había? Si existía, si era verdad, se la quedó toda Charles, porque después de aquel rechazo en la playa Erik ya no volvió, se fue sin siquiera recoger sus cosas y no volvió a verlo. Su corazón estaba roto, no fue su culpa que la bala diera a Charles. ¿A quién se le ocurre parar a un tipo que puede controlar el metal con una simple bala? Estúpida Moira.  
Pasó casi un año debatiéndose entre ir a verlo o dejarlo que por una vez, se pusiera en su lugar.  
Cuando lo capturaron, todo lo que pudo pensar fue “que diría Charles”, era obvio que pensaría que él había matado al presidente. Era obvio que ni siquiera iba ir a verlo, era evidente, que no quería volver a verlo nunca más.  
Por eso, esa tarde cuando un chico con el cabello raro llegó a “rescatarlo”, nunca se imaginó que al abrir la puerta del ascensor, quién estaría ahí sería Charles, mucho menos, que recibiría un golpe.  
Le dejó claro que no quería estar ahí, que no quería sacarlo de ese lugar. Una vez en el avión Charles adoptó nuevamente esa posición de víctima que ya estaba quitando de las casillas a Erik.

\- ¡Me abandonaste! –Charles ya no se contuvo, estaba a punto de llorar, y gritarle y echarle la culpa era mejor - ¡Te la llevaste lejos y me abandonaste! –enfatizó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.  
\- Ángel, Azazel, Emma, Banshee, hermanos y hermanas mutantes ¡Todos muertos! –Erik estaba cansado de eso, aunque doliera, debía decirlo, el avión empezó a tener turbulencia y las cosas volaron a todas partes- ¡Se suponía que debíamos protegerlos! ¿Dónde estabas tú Charles, cuando tu propia gente te necesitó? ¡Escondiéndote! ¡Pretendiendo ser alguien que no eres! ¡Tú! Nos abandonaste a todos.

Charles no respondió, estaba tirado en el sillón, y muy avergonzado por la carga de verdad que tenían las palabras de Erik, era verdad, él se estaba auto compadeciendo como siempre. Pero no lo admitiría, no, Charles no haría eso.  
Minutos más tarde volvió a salir y vio a Erik llegar con un tablero de ajedrez, quería jugar, quería hablar… quería, disculparse, Erik acababa de disculparse. Charles se sintió idiota. Cuando le explicó lo del presidente se sintió más idiota aún, quería saltar esa mesa y abrazarlo, lo extrañaba tanto… Pero lo único que hizo fue aceptar la partida, una partida que nunca terminaron porque Charles empezaba a dormirse, no había dormido casi nada hacía varias noches, Erik lo observó bostezar y sonrió “Si vas a fingir dormirte para no ser derrotado, olvídalo” bromeó, Charles solo lo miró serio intentando no sonreír mientras que el otro lo miraba como pidiéndole algo, asintió y se sentó al lado de Erik quien lo abrazó con cuidado haciéndolo apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, se durmió, de nuevo se sentía bien, de nuevo lo tenía cerca, al roce de su mano.  
De nuevo todo se fue a la mierda. Raven arruinó todo –a los ojos de Erik-. A los de Charles, fue Erik, quién no cambiaría más.

\- Fue un error sacarlo –gritó Charles cayendo al suelo – todo esto es un error.

Pero nuevamente Logan lo convenció, de usar sus poderes, de encontrar a Raven, de intentar impedir lo que sea que fuese Erik a hacer, o Raven, cualquiera de ellos.  
Cuando el estadio cayó y pilares lo aplastaron sintió nuevamente revivir la escena de Cuba, otra vez no podía hacer nada, otra vez sentía perder a Erik por la ira. Cuando al fin pudo salir de ahí, sostenido por Hank, lo miró a los ojos y lo dejó ir. No había nada que pudiera hacer.  
Volvió a la mansión, tenía una promesa que cumplir.

“Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin él.  
Y el verso cae al alma, como el pasto al rocío.”

Pero algo era verdad, ambos sabían que en un futuro estarían juntos, aunque no fuera por el motivo que ellos quisieran, era por algo suficientemente grande como para limar asperezas. Aunque… ahora que todo había cambiado ¿qué sería de ellos?  
Fue lo que Erik se preguntó, fue lo que quiso saber ¿y si nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de solucionarlo? O por lo menos decir adiós de una manera decente y propia del amor que se tenían.  
Fueron esos pensamientos los que lo llevaron a Erik, tiempo después, a ir tras Charles, aunque tal vez se llevara otro golpe en la cara como el de hace unos meses, pero lo hizo, no pudo creer la reacción de Charles al verlo, no lo empujó, no lo golpeó, ni siquiera le gritó, solamente se largó a llorar y lo tiró del brazo hasta ponerlo de rodillas delante suyo, lo abrazó tan fuerte que dolieron sus pulmones y sintió que no podía respirar, pero si hubiera muerto ahí, sería feliz.  
“No te vuelvas a alejar” pidió Charles abrazándolo todavía, Erik aspiró el aroma de su cabello “No me vuelvas a dejar”, respondió.  
Pasaron días hermosos, aunque le fue difícil volver a adaptarse a la vida que llevaba al lado de Charles, y varias discusiones le siguieron, hubo miles de momentos de paz. Erik volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa de la que solo Charles era digno, Charles volvió a ser “el profesor” tan amado por sus estudiantes.  
No, ellos no necesitaban ningún papel que pruebe su amor, pero lo harían, se casarían, y eran tan felices.

“¡Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarlo!”

Erik abrió sus ojos con pesadez, y suspiró, había tenido un sueño increíble que lo hizo sonreír. Pero a esa sonrisa le siguieron lágrimas, porque miró a su lado y nada de lo que había soñado era real, no estaba casado con Charles, su amor no había resistido, los había destruido a ambos. Nada bueno dura mucho. Apocalypse había sido el final.  
Pateó las sábanas y se abrazó a sus piernas, odiaba soñar con Charles, odiaba que sus sueños fueran tan reales ¿cuánto más iba a resistir así?  
Se puso de pié secándose las lágrimas y buscando la caja que le habían mandado hacía unos días. En una de las partes se leía “Magneto”, Erik hizo un gesto de desagrado y la tomó llevándola al sofá en el cual dormía minutos antes. ¿Quién le mandaba cosas?  
La abrió, encontró fotos, cartas, objetos. “Charles” murmuró volviendo a llorar y tomó un sobre en sus manos, lo abrió y sacó unas cuantas notas.

“La noche está estrellada, y él no está conmigo”

1962-  
Erik: ¿Qué me hiciste Erik? Creo que me estoy enamorando.

1962-  
Erik: sé que quizás creas que es estúpido, pero anoche fue hermoso, lo dejo bajo tu almohada porque no me animo decirlo con todo lo que está por pasar.

1962-  
¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡No te odio más porque no hay espacio en mi cuerpo! ¿Quién te crees que eres para llegar así e irte sin más de mi vida?

1963-  
Feliz año… te extraño tanto ¿me extrañas? ¿Dónde andas?

Erik ya apenas veía por las lágrimas, sus manos temblaban y apenas podía sostener las hojas.

“Eso es todo.  
A lo lejos alguien canta, a lo lejos.  
Mi alma no se contenta con haberlo perdido.”

1963-  
Dios, soy un idiota Erik, recién comprendo, recién comprendo lo que quisiste decir con “te quiero de mi lado”, estaba viendo tus cosas que dejaste acá, estoy a punto de ir a buscarte pero ¿dónde estás? ¿Todavía está en pié eso? Porque no creemos en lo mismo, es verdad, pero conozco tu ser, Erik, sé que no todo es maldad, se que luchas por lo que crees justo pero… ¿podré decírtelo de frente alguna vez? ¿Tendré el coraje? Deséame suerte, voy a buscarte.

1963-  
Maldito iluso el que fui… ¿cómo creí que pudieras ser alguien bueno? ¿Matar al presidente? ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¡te odio! Te odio como nunca antes creí posible.

1964-  
Hoy soñé contigo nuevamente. Eso me recordó lo mucho que quisiera verte. Para poder golpearte.

1964-  
Estás donde lo mereces. Soy feliz ¿sabes?

Erik arrugó las hojas con el puño y se arrodilló en el suelo, los espasmos no lo dejaban seguir leyendo, esas palabras dolían, dolían tanto, pero se pasó una mano por la cara y estiró las hojas, tomó el resto y siguió torturándose.

“Como para acercarla mi mirada lo busca.  
Mi corazón lo busca  
Y él no está conmigo.”

1967-  
No puedo creer que esté llorando como idiota borracho porque encontré un abrigo tuyo, le dije a Hank que lo arrojara al fuego, y ahora ya no tengo nada para abrazar cuando te lloro.  
Ya no te volveré a escribir, aunque nunca las envíe, es algo que siento que me acerca a ti, pero no lo haré más. Debo superarlo.

“La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles.  
Nosotros, los de antes, ya no somos los mismos.”

1968-  
Creo que perdí el ritmo de todo, pero ¡adivina qué! Anoche salí, a buscar alegría, no la encontré pero sí encontré compañía… no se compara a la tuya es verdad… no lo hicimos en la cama, también es verdad, pero por un segundo… pensé que podía olvidarte, hasta que me tocó, entonces no pude dejar de compararte…  
¿Qué me hiciste?

“Ya no lo quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto lo quise.  
Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído.  
De otro, será de otro,  
Como antes de mis besos.  
Su voz, su cuerpo claro, sus ojos infinitos.”

Erik abrazó todas las notas junto con las cartas, era lo más próximo que podía estar de Charles, no le importó, aunque si le dolió, que se acostara con otros, era de esperarse… aunque él no lo hubiera hecho, esperó a Charles tanto tiempo, y después de todo, lo seguía esperando… aunque ya no regresaría jamás.

“Ya no lo quiero, es cierto  
Pero tal vez lo quiero.  
Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido.”

1970-  
Feliz navidad… sé que no la celebras, pero, debe ser tedioso pasarlo ahí…

1970-  
¿A quién engaño? Te amo.

1971-  
Es mentira, todo lo que me dijiste y prometiste, es mentira, no eres capaz de sentir nada.

1972-  
Lo siento tanto…

1973-  
Fue hermoso mientras duró, fue hermoso volver a verte, me dueles en el alma pero hay que madurar y aceptar amigo mío, esas cosas son las que te hacen ver todo de manera distinta, adiós Erik.  
“Porque en noches como esta lo tuve en mis brazos,  
Mi alma no se contenta con haberlo perdido.”

Erik sabía lo que siguió a eso… Erik lo había vuelto a ver, lo habían hablado, se habían amado y habían dejado todo en claro, pero Charles, su amado Charles se fue sin animarse a entregar todo por él, Erik dejaría todo, se lo dijo.  
Pero Charles no era capaz, aún así, él estaba conforme con la porción de amor que le tocaba, porque peor de todo era nada.  
Entonces esa imagen de Charles en sus brazos volvió, su último suspiro.  
Se levantó y se cambió, guardó todas las cartas y tomó unos lentes de sol para salir, fue caminando porque sus nervios no le permitirían manejar.  
Una vez que estuvo delante de él, se agachó y dejó el ramo de flores en el suelo, acarició la lápida y sonrió.

\- Te extraño tanto amigo mío.

“Aunque éste sea el último dolor que él me causa,  
Y éstos, los últimos versos que escribo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo hice para una amiga, como regalo del amigo invisible, espero que les guste. Es la primera vez que publico algo acá.


End file.
